


The Hunters Of The Moon

by Thedrunkgoddess



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Fluff, Butt Slapping, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Gay, M/M, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson Friendship, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Oh God Yes, Percy is a God, Protective Nico, Sex, What-If, Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedrunkgoddess/pseuds/Thedrunkgoddess
Summary: Annabeth accepted Artemis offer to join the hunters. Percy accepted the offer to become a full on god. Will was asked by his aunt Artemis to join the hunt, he agrees. Hades makes Nico into a god because the prophecy is broken.Due to all of that, the prophecy of the seven never happened. Apollo wasn’t turned mortal. And, relationships were broken.What happens when a prophecy makes them all go on a quest together. Making old sparks fly again, and even some new ones.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. How This All Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the Percy Jackson Series!!
> 
> Hey, so I’m not the best with Percy Jackson lore lol. Also, the only person still dead is luke. Since the Trials of Apollo never happened Jason stayed alive.

Annabeth and Percy won the war. At the end of the day, they both wanted something more. What caught her off guard was Percy accepting to become a God. The girl took that as, Percy moving on from her and not loving her. So, she found the hunters and joined them. It wasn't long before she had become one of Artemis's most trusted hunters.

Will was only twelve when Artemis asked him to join the hunt. It was rare for Artemis to ask a man to join, so he agreed. Unlike the other hunters, he mostly healed the hunters wounds and made meals. Not to say he hasn't killed some really powerful monsters. Will enjoys being the more parent like figure of the hunters, plus, the hunters respect him a lot. Artemis made him her official team medic when he turned fourteen. This is where him and Annabeth started to become friends.

\---

On the flip side, we have Nico and Percy.

Percy thought that Annabeth could become immortal as well and they would live together forever. Yet, she choose to become a hunter. He wanted to respect the decision, as she had shown a bit a interest earlier in life. Like that, Percy became the god of bravery. He lived with his father for many years, him and Nico ended up becoming closer.

Nico no longer had a point. His sister was dead and she wasn't coming back. Hades loved his son and daughter a lot, so when Bianca died, it hurt him as well. After the war was won, Hades made Nico into a God. Hades never wanted to lose his son. So, Nico became the prince of the under world and the god of protection. Seeing as Nico didn't make friends easily, him and Percy became closer over time.


	2. The Quest

Life as hunter wasn't easy, you moved around everyday and didn't stay in one place for long. Annabeth knew this, so she never made friends outside the hunt like many of the hunters. Artemis wasn't against them making friends with people, she actually tried to encourage it. 

Annabeth threw her blonde hair into a ponytail. She grabbed the light brown coat from beside her and threw it on. Attaching her invisible had to her wrist, she leaves the small tent. Outside, the warm air touched her face. The hunter let out a small breath. Summer was officially upon them, and she was happy. Hutning in winter wasn't good, you get cold easy and monsters get harder to track with snowfall. 

"Annabeth, do you feel up to hunting today?" Thalia asked, she nodded at her friend. The two walked over to the armory. Both picked up their ideal items. Annabeth a shiny dagger that she had since the war and Thalia got her spear and shield. Both girls chatted as they walked out of camp. 

"All I'm saying is that camp Jupiter needed our help, and we didn't assist" Annabeth argued. Thalia stopped her. "What were we meant to do. Annabeth even if you are a hunter now, we are both still half bloods, same with half of the hunt. Artemis would have left behind her best hunters, she couldn't risk the other hunters she did take dying" Thalia defended their leader. Annabeth still felt the guilt that they never helped camp Jupiter. 

In the middle of the fight, they stopped. A small monster stood in front of them. It was a quick kill, but a hard one. Little ones are the worst. They use their nails to dig into you and everything. Seeing as this was just for fun, the two went back to get fully healed.

\---

"Oh my, take a seat guys I'll fix those up." Will went around the small infirmary grabbing healing items. Even after Artemis made him a hunter, he keeps many traits of his father's, like healing. No one was shocked since Artemis was Apollo sister so it made sense.

The sunshine blonde gathered some bandages and wet clothes. He worked on Thalia first. He carefully wippped away the blood, the raven haired hunter barely flinched. Thalia had grown use to the sting of blood being wiped away from a wound, she was well known as the hunter who gets hurt the most. Will put the cloth back into the bucket and wrapped the bandage around her leg. Even if the hunters were fast healers, it was always faster to treat it like an actual wound that takes awhile to heal. 

Next was Annabeth, Will was more soft with her. He knew that she didn't enjoy having wounds being treated. Annabeth's knee dripped warm red blood, faster than Thalia's did. This made Will slightly worried, he hadn't noticed it before. This made him work faster, he was hoping that Annabeth wouldn't be left with a scare of some sort. 

Just as Will finished up on Annabeth Artemis came into the tent. "Ladies and Will, we have a quest."

\---

Great, Percy and Nico were being forced to go to camp half blood to teach some half bloods. Percy was only happy to see Clarrisee, she has probably keep the half bloods in line. Stil, both were dreading the visit. When they first arrive, Mr.D had to explain to everyone that they were here to teach them incase of a monster attack of some sort happened. Some of the older campers knew them and were happy to see them again. 

Percy spent most his time with the new campers, he thought they were easier to reason with and train. The older campers had most likely fought in the battle so they would be fine. Still, being back at camp made me feel sad.

All the memories lof Annabeth came flooding back. At least Grover visited, he hadn't heard from Annabeth in years. For al, he knows, she could be dead. Percy missed being called seaweed brain and her short but rough kisses. The blue eyed boy knew it was all gone know and that they may never cross paths again, which was becoming harder for him to get a handel of. He just wanted his lover back.

\---

Hanging out with the Apollo kids wasn't half bad. Before he became a God, he remembers starting to befriend a guy named Will, he mentioned it to the Apollo kids. They basically said he had joined the hunters. Nico seemed to not mind that answer, he doesn't remember a ton about Will, but he can assume that he had a small crush on him. With he didn't, he wouldn't remember him. 

"How does it feel to be a God?" Kayla asked, the ginger was the most curious. "Meh, nothing really changes" I watched her take a brain note about that. 

"Nico there you are, Rachel has a prophecy" 


	3. Eat Shit Prophecy

Chiron sat in front of Rachel with a note pad, he wrote down everything she said. Like any other prophecy, it wasn't easy to understand. When Nico and Percy arrived, Chiron passed them the note book. Percy hadn't dealt with a quest in a little, so this prophecy reading skills were rusty. Him and Nico were debating over every word of the prophecy. They even started to brain storm on a new sheet. 

Just as all hope was lost, a group of people in the same colored cost burst through the door. "We came as soon as we heard" Artemis walked in. Beside her was two girls and one guy. 

Artemis and her three hunters took a seat. "Read it aloud already" Artemis demanded. Nico snatched the sheet note pad from Percy and read.

_Banned from love, the moon shines brightly overly them. Two gods and two hunters travel night and day to find answers. Past and lies collide, two will not survive._

"Thats easy" Will blurted out. Nico went up in his face. "Really?! Than slove it pretty boy" Nico shoved the paper in Will's face.

"The first part is referring to hunters, two gods is most likely you two. Travel night and day, possible that Apollo will be helping us along with Artemis. The answer being whatever this quest is. Past and lies, the two hunters and gods have a past together and we lie about something. And the last part is pretty self explaining" Nico looked kinda mad at Will. 

Percy had made it his goal to not go on a quest ever again, let alone one with his exe girlfriend. He knew that Annabeth was on of the hunters for the quest, they had a past, and a strong one at that. At first, Percy thought that Thalia would be the other person, yet she doesn't have much history with him nor Nico. That left Will, who Percy didn't even know, and Nico never mentioned him. 

"Well, Annabeth your up." Artemis mumbles. The blonde girl stepped forward and bowed in front of the two gods. 

"Uh, Annabeth you don't have to bow. Were frien-"Percy god of bravery, we are nothing. Only travel companions." She stated. Something in Percy broke, her words cut through his heart. He finally sees the love of his life again and this happens.

\---

Nico suddenly realized why he remembered Will's name, he was the medic who would always help him when he got hurt. And, Will was sorta hot. The raven haired girl knew he should speak up. "Will, I believe you use to heal me back when I was still a half blood" Nico crossed his arms and looked down. But he couldn't ignore the smile that was on Will's face. "You remember me, I thought you wouldn't. Well, I guess we have the four" Will clapped his hands together like some overly happy anime girl would. 

No one spoke, Nico wanted to wait. He knew Percy was already suffering seeing Annabeth again and didn't want to risk him going crazy with his God powers. Then again, Nico knew this quest had to get done. The quest didn't even say what we were risking and a time limit for it. Even as a God, the raven haired God hated quests. 

"I vote we get some rest and start in the morning. That way we can prepare for the quest a little" Annabeth explained in her strong voice. Everyine seemed to agree that was the best idea. And li,e that, everyone was going to their cabin.

\---

Will wasn't sure were to go, he could go into the Artemis cabin, but it is seen as a safe haven for the women. And the Apollo cabin probably doesn't have room for him anymore. Maybe the Hermes cabin, no that place is always crowded. Will started to worry and lose track of time. 

"Are you good?" The sunshine kissed boy pulled, turned around and saw the shorter God. "Just trying to figure out where to sleep, ha" Will awkwardly laughed. "Why not the Artemis cabin? Or the Apollo cabin?" Nico asked, with a gleam of curiosity in his eyes.

"The Artemis cabin is a safe haven for women, I don't want to invade. About the Apollo cabin, ot would be weird as I don't see Apollo as my full on father anymore, plus I don't want my siblings seeing me it could really affect them-"sleep in my cabin, I have space" Nico cut off the boy. "Oh, I don't think I can...you know the whole hunter thing..." Will started to pick at his finger nails a bit. "Don't worry, I have curtain. You get one side, I get the other no contact needed" and like that, Will gave into the friendly offer. 


	4. Buses, Buses, And Even More Buses

It was early in the morning when the group of four were already out of camp. Like an unsaid agreement, they left without anyone noticing. By the time dawn had started, they made it to the end of the woods. The group decided on taking a bus, of course Annabeth and Percy both kept saying it was a terrible idea. Yet, they were piled onto a coach bus. 

Annabeth sat next to a sleeping Will, a curse of being an Apollo kid was that if the sun wasn't up fully, it was hard for them to stay awake. Annabeth was busy on her laptop looking at possible routes and so on. Percy was using riptide to write down their current location, much to Annabeth's surprise. And Nico, well he was mindlessly looking out the window. Trying to forget all the shit that went down last time he went on a quest with Percy. 

About an hour later, they arrived. They were greeted by a strange man claiming they were here to pick them up. That of course wasn't the case and the group started to have a 4v1 battle with the monster. Percy could easily beat them, he was the god of bravery, he doesn't leave until, the fight is won. Annabeth was busy getting ready to stab the thing. Nico was about to raise the dead when Will simply walked up to it and punched it. Percy just used riptide and stabbed it.

"Thats weird, usually their harder to kill-"Percy God of bravery, were not half bloods anymore, they won't use their full power against us. Because guess what, usually half bloods go on quest not two dumb gods and two overpowered hunters" Annabeth seemed to already hate Percy more than anyone. In Annabeth’s mind, it felt like he had become like every other God, selfish. 

"Guys, the sun!" Nico yelled getting everyones attention. The sun was becoming hidden, Will felt it. His father was gone, his father was no longer there, not dead, but vanished. 

It felt dark for them, but for everyone else it was a normal day. The group already knew that monsters would become more common in the dark. "Game plan, we find the roman god Janus" Nico explained, Annabeth looked at him. "That means going to camp Jupiter..."

\---

“This a really shitty plan” Annabeth mumbled under her breath. Nico and Will seemed to ignore it, well Percy glared at her. Once more the group was a in a bus this time to San Francisco.   
  
They all set on the bus, it was quiet until Annabeth pulled them all together and opened her laptop showing everyone a plan. She claims it was made off of the old quests she use to go on. When the hunter mentioned the quests, she had a small smile on her face. Percy seemed to share the same smile. 

“We should stay over night at a hotel or something. We need food and rest. Maybe not you two, but me and Will do” Annabeth pointed out the two Gods. Will laughed a little at Annabeth. 

“How about we stop until midnight. Then we pick up and leave. That way we are traveling during the night and day” Percy put in. He made the words night and day louder than the others. “Get off at the next stop, which should be in a couple of minutes” Percy suggested. Everyone nodded and started to grab their few belongings. 

The bus came to a quick stop. The impact caused all four to hit the seats in front of them. Nico yelled bloody yell at the bus driver who responded in a low voice. “Sorry some rando is in the road” he started to honk the bus horn. 

At this point, they may as well just get off. All of them grab their stuff and leave the bus. Well, that rando was a monster and a big one at that. This monster didn’t looks as easy to kill.


	5. Monsters Are Annoying

The monster started to chase them. Annabeth couldn't get ahold of her dagger or hat. Nico was trying to stay still enough to summon the dead, Will would have loved to try and grab his bow and arrow, but it was tied up. Their last hope was Percy. No offense, but when Percy Jackson is your last hope, you better get your will in order. Annabeth kept running, and the monster kept chasing. Will tried to distract it, but it only wanted Annabeth. Once he realized this, he grabbed Nico by his jacket. The prince can't say he didn't enjoy being grabbed by a strong, independent, make hunter of artemis. At the same time, he looked at him strangely.

"Its following Annabeth!" Will yelled at Percy. The god didn't take well to that news. Smaller monsters were showing up, so Will and Nico dealt with them. That still left Annabeth running.

Hunters weren't meant to run, but there was no way for her to safely even get rid of it without hurting someone else. Finally, she got ahold of her cap and put it on her head. She was about to grab her knife and sneak up on it when he realized she had dropped it running. The blonde made a dash for the dagger. It was useless, the monster stomped causing her to stumble back and for the hat to fall off her head. 

Annabeth knew this was it, her death would be considered a true hunters death.

—

“Annabeth!” Percy jumped in front of her with riptide in his hands. Annabeth watched her exe boyfriend. Sweat dripping from his face.

”Annabeth, run! I got this!” Percy shouted. Grabbing her hat and dagger, she slide away. 

Of course, she wasn’t about to let Percy take full credit for getting rid of that monster. Percy was battling the monster, it was like the monster had no weakness. Just as Percy was about to pull away, the beast let out a loud scream. It fell to the ground. At first, Percy didn’t see anyone, but once she took off her hat, he saw a blonde haired girl with a blood dagger in her hand.

—

“Nico, you need to raise the dead” Will said, with a still rather calm voice. The smaller monsters seem to keep coming. “I’ll block you, but you need to be quick” With that, Will pulled out a bow and arrow. He might not be the best with weapons, but he will try.

pulling back the bow, Will starts rapid firing them at the monsters. One by one, the monsters die off. Behind him, Nico started to raise the dead. The God commanded them what to do and they followed. The group of dead people attacked the last few monsters. 

The rare male Artemis hunter turned to face Nico. “Good job” Nico mumbled, Will smiled and out his bow away.


	6. Gods Are Rich Like WTF

“Can we please get a room?” Percy asked the person at the hotel desk. This wasn’t just any hotel, this was one of those rich people ones.

the women stared at him, he flashed her a smile and her mood changed. She welcome himself and Nico, and offer them a suite room. Meanwhile, Annabeth and Will were taking in the place. It wasn’t offend Hunters of Artemis stay in the city, let alone a hotel like this. When the room was set up, a person came up to the four and lead them to the very top of the hotel. 

They got their own elevator and everything. Will’s face was squished up against the glass like a child, well Annabeth’s mouth was left wide open. Percy and Nico snickered at the sight of the two. Nico never understood how someone found another human being dumb cute, but hot slam does he now. On the other hand, Percy was holding back a smile as he watched Annabeth.

”How did you guys afford this?” Annabeth question. Percy shrugged. “Wise girl, we’re gods, we are basically rich.” Annabeth grunted at the nickname. Percy wants to ruffle he hair, but decided not to test the waters.

“Well Seaweed brain, this is a bit much if you ask me” Annabeth said seaweed brain with such a passion, that Percy couldn’t even be mad about it. The two ended up falling into their good old friend fights like they use too.

meanwhile, Will and Nico were choosing rooms and just making conversation. Will didn’t want to become to close, but after Nico let him into his cabin, he had to at least be nice.

”Hey, uhm, thanks for letting me into your cabin” Will quietly said. The god also smiled out of pure joy. 

“No problem. But don’t you dare tell people about...it” Nico whispered, Will liked at him curiously.

”You mean your big stuffed bear?” Will asked, Nico threw his hands over the hunters mouth.

”Yes, know for gods sake, be quiet!” Will just started to laugh at him. The blonde couldn’t believe he was laughing at a God.

”Fine, but only out of the goodness of my heart” Will stated rather dramatically. The raven haired immortal crossed his arms like a child, he took one arm and left it out. Taking the chance, Will shook Nico’s hand.


End file.
